


Acceptance (CYOA Option #1)

by kwrites2222



Series: Nora Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Fluffy-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwrites2222/pseuds/kwrites2222
Summary: "Choose Your Own Adventure" for Nora Shepard Option #1 as explained at the end of the first part of this series. This is the fluffier, lighter option for Nora and Garrus' story.If you're looking for the more angsty, dramatic option, head to the next part of this series entitled "Things Left Unsaid".Hope you enjoy!





	

“R-repeat that?” Garrus said, his eyes wide.

Shepard closed her eyes tight and repeated, “I shot Sidonis.”

When she opened them, Garrus was still staring at her, his eyes dancing around her face as if he didn’t believe her.

The words came pouring out of her like water, “He was just standing in front of me, weak and ready to die, and then you told me that you couldn’t do it. I thought maybe I could free both of you if I was the one who killed him. And I’ve been at war with myself over this since we left the Citadel that day: I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“But… I didn’t hear anything about his death.”

“I had EDI and Miranda block any reports from reaching you until I told you.”

His jaw set and she could see that he was angry, but he stayed laying beside her, his hand on her hip. It was as if he was digesting the information slowly, rolling her confession over and over inside of his head.

“So you did it for me?”

“I did. And for him, I guess. I wanted to be merciful, but now… I don’t know. You know I’d never do anything if I wasn’t sure of myself. This has been tearing me up; I thought that I was doing the right thing for you at the time, taking on Sidonis’ death so that you didn’t have to. I was so afraid that you were going to slip completely into Archangel and end up like…” she choked on her sob, “like _me._ ”

Garrus exhaled and then inhaled deeply, rolling slowly over onto his back. “You should have told me sooner.”

His voice was dull and hard, and panic rose in Shepard’s throat as he closed his eyes, his movements slowed and deliberate. She could hear him trying to regulate his breathing, and she braced herself for the shitstorm she could feel he wanted to release on her.

But it never came. Garrus placed his hands behind his head and then turned to look at her, asking her calmly, “You took that on for me because you didn’t want me to become like you, but it was because I wanted to be more like you that I couldn’t do it. You tried to save me, but you’d already saved me long before that: it took me so long to figure it out, but when I was staring down Sidonis in my scope, I heard your voice in my head, and then I decided that I wouldn’t let vengeance change me. I didn’t _need_ vengeance, I wanted it.”

“I was trying to be merciful, but I guess I didn’t really consider how it would affect you. I was afraid to tell you.”

Garrus sighed and grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers, and she felt relief flow through her and make her toes curl in happily. “I can’t say I’m sorry he’s dead, but I hate that you were afraid to tell me. I get _why_ you did it, but… we’re a team, Shepard. On and off the field. You shouldn’t have kept it from me.”

“I promise you that this won’t happen again. It… well, I’d say that it wasn’t like me, but I don’t know who _I_ am anymore. I’ve lost so much, and I feel like I’m losing myself again. You’re the only thing that makes sense in my life.”

He brushed her hand gently across his lips and then kissed it gently. “Then maybe I can help you find… well, you. I’m pretty sure I know where to start looking.”


End file.
